


Goodnight

by SirKris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat issues, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Frustrated Sherlock, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKris/pseuds/SirKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets creative about how to keep Toby away from the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Another cat thing :)

"Uh Sherlock?" Molly walked out of the bathroom, having just washed her face, to see a pair of amber eyes staring at her.

"Hm?" Sherlock responded, not looking up from her laptop.

"Who is that?"

He finally looked up to see whom she was referring to. "Oh, that's Meredith."

She waited for him to elaborate but he just refocused back on the screen, typing away.

"And what is she doing in my flat?"

Sherlock realized she wasn't going to stop badgering her with stunted questions so he shut the laptop and jumped to his feet.

"Her purpose is to keep your cat preoccupied. I assumed his insufferable attachment to your bed was because he needed a female companion hence—" he pointed to the orange tabby on the floor "—Meredith." He looked quite proud of himself, bouncing on his heels as he waited for her praise.

"So" she began carefully, "you bought a cat…so you could…cuddle with me?"

"Cu-I don't—" he spluttered, "must you use such a sentimental term?" A spot of scarlet was coloring his cheeks.

A smile tugged at her lips. "Should I say _cozy up_ then?" wrinkling her nose and squinting her eyes for maximum teasing effect.

He turned away, suddenly very interested in the hard case cover of the laptop before resuming back to whatever he was working on. He tried to look offended, but Molly could see his embarrassed smile.

Molly bit her bottom lip in amusement and walked to her room to get dressed for work.

* * *

**-Later that night-**

Molly was sound asleep when she heard Sherlock yell.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

She startled awake. "Sherlock what is it?" Although Molly could only see his outline at the doorframe, it was clear he was pointing exasperatedly at her bedside. Molly turned to see what caused his outburst. Sure enough, Toby and Meredith were curled together on what normally would be Sherlock's side of the bed.

Molly sighed. "Sherlock it's 2am. Let this one go for tonight yeah?" and buried her head further into her pillow.

Suddenly Molly squeaked.

"Wha- what are you doing!?"

Sherlock had picked her up and was now ceremoniously carrying her out of the room.

"Moving you."

"You thought it would be easier moving me than the cats" she asked a little irritated but couldn't help being somewhat amused by his bizarre solution.

He looked down at her. "You know very well that Toby would claw my eyes off if I so much as nudge him in any way."

Molly nodded. _Can't argue with that,_ she thought.

"No matter, there is the spare bedroom."

"Wait, I thought you said the mattress wasn't to your liking, or some rubbish like that." She was trying to look annoyed and dignified but it was difficult when she was being cradled like a baby.

"If you may recall, that was the reason you used my bed as a bolt hole."

"I lied" he explained simply. "I just wanted to share a bed with you."

Molly just scoffed as he carefully placed her on the empty bed before turning to the shut door. As she got comfortable under the sheets, Sherlock slid in beside her and snuggled closer to her, his chin nestled on her head.

Molly hugged the arms that now surrounded her and teased, "See? You do cuddle."

He mumbled something along the lines of _shut up_ into her hair.

A few moments of silence passed.

"So why Meredith?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why name the cat Meredith?"

He paused. "Oh I don't know. First name I saw on the obituary page."

Molly burst into giggles. He responded by tugging her closer.

"And you call me morbid." She felt a chuckle rumble from him.

"Goodnight Molly."

"Goodnight Sherlock."

 


End file.
